


Don't Pass Scout, Proceed to Spy

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [176]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Competence, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Spies and Secret Agents, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is it that you can save the world but you cannot make a fire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Pass Scout, Proceed to Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LiveJournal Comment Fic comm: [any. any. How is it that you can save the world but you cannot make a fire?](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/572598.html?thread=80072118#t80072118)

"How is it that you can save the world but you cannot make a fire?" Natasha asked, hands on her hips.  
  
Clint sat back with a groan and winced. (They had probably _needed_ an extraction.) "I didn't join Boy Scouts."  
  
Natasha rolled her eyes and crouched by the flint and gathered sticks, muttering Russian imprecations. "Watch. It is simple."  
  
"You're not contracting," Clint pointed out, narrowing his gaze at her. It was one of her deliberate affectations when she was being particularly condescending. But he watched as she struck the flint and lit the fire. "Show off."  
  
"Idiot," she said fondly and shot him a smile over the sparks.


End file.
